It is common to send messages from a sending computer environment A to a receiving computing environment B over an insecure communication channel. However, nefarious entities might intercept the message that A is sending to B and substitute a different message without A or B knowing. To thwart such efforts, the message from A can be digitally signed with a signature that is difficult to forge, and B can subject the message and signature to a verification technique when receiving a message that is purportedly from A. Such digital signature schemes can provide some level of security in the form of assurance that the message received by B is the message that was sent by A. However, the level of that security can depend on how difficult it is for a nefarious entity to provide a forged signature that can pass B's authentication technique.